


Baby Shower

by aburnishedthrone



Series: domestic mazlek fics [13]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Baby Shower, Celebrations, Family Feels, Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Parties, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aburnishedthrone/pseuds/aburnishedthrone
Summary: Rami and Joe's families host a baby shower for them and their soon to be born twins.





	Baby Shower

Their mothers conspire together to plan a baby shower. Rami doesn’t want one. Joe loves the idea of one.

“It’ll be fun,” Joe says. “Everyone who loves us is there to celebrate and give us presents.”

“I don’t want people staring at me,” Rami says.

Rami feels horrible all the time now. He’s seven and a half months pregnant. His ankles are swollen. His back hurts all the time. He feels fat and ugly and gross.

Joe thinks Rami has never looked more gorgeous. He tells him day after day that he loves how Rami looks. Rami just wonders how much worse it’ll get in th enext six weeks before the babies are due.

So the last thing he really wants to do is have a party where everyone is watching him.

“You have to have one,” his mother says.

“Mom, no,” Rami complains.

“Your sister had one. Your brother will have one if he ever starts a family. You’re going to have one,” his mom says. And that’s that.

So Rami lets his mom and Joe’s mom go wild with planning. They rope Yasmine and Mary into helping to plan the catering and decorations as well. Rami occassionally gets texts from them asking what color scheme he prefers or what foods he wants.

It reminds him a little too much of wedding planning. He and Joe would have been happy to have gone down to city hall, but everyone in their family wanted to go all out with planning the perfect wedding.

It’s the same for this baby shower.

“It’s going to be overwhelming,” Rami says. It’s the morning of the shower. He just wants to stay in bed for hours. The babies are active. He rubs his stomach and murmurs at them, hoping it’ll cause them to calm down.

“You need to settle down, my loves,” Joe croons at Rami’s stomach. 

To Rami’s annoyance and Joe’s delight, the babies do settle. They seem to love the sound of Joe’s voice.

“They already know who their daddy is,” Joe says. He’s proud of it, clearly. 

Rami sighs and considers going back to sleep. Joe lets him doze for awhile longer. When Rami wakes up again, Joe’s made him breakfast. They eat in bed and Rami snuggles up against Joe’s side wishing they could spend every day like this. He knows he needs to enjoy it while he can. Once the babies come, they’ll no longer have any lazy mornings to themselves.

A few hours later, they’re all packed up in the car and off to Joe’s mom’s house. Rami’s family has already flown in. They’re staying in a hotel for the moment. Rami knows his mom will probably come stay with them in their house when it’s closer to his due date. But for now, both their families are giving them room and privacy.

Rami thinks it’s fortunate that both their families get along. They’ve been so supportive of their relationship and careers. He’s grateful that they’re also supportive of their growing family. Rami doesn’t know what he’d do if there was any friction between them. 

It’s also nice that both of their mothers are excited about the babies. When they arrive at the house, they find that they’ve decorated the party to go along with the forest theme Joe and Rami have painted the nursery.

There’s tables and tables of food and desserts. Joe eyes the the cake almost as soon as they walk in. It’s decorated in green leaves for their forest theme with Elijah and Layla’s names in the center. Rami thinks it’s almost too beautiful to eat.

“I hope our kids don’t have your tendency to eat everything in sight,” Rami jokes. 

“Hey!” Joe protests lightly.

Rami smiles in response. The only thing he truly hopes their kids don’t inherit is Joe’s lactose intolerance. That’d be hard on any kid. He secretly hopes they have Joe’s eyes as well, but he doesn’t bring that fear up anymore because Joe gets upset whenever Rami talks about it. Rami knows Joe loves every single part of him but Rami still gets mocked for how he looks. He doesn’t want his babies to experience that as well.

Guests for the party start to trickle in eventually. Rami is delighted to see all his Mr. Robot and BoRhap friends. There are some family friends, some friends both he and Joe have made over the years, and so many other people.

Rami had tried to insist on no gifts. He and Joe have more than enough money. They don’t need help buying any supplies. He asked for people to donate anything they’d gift him to a shelter or other organizations who help people who need the resources.

But people keep bringing gifts anyway. As he starts opening them he’s relieved that they’re all toys or outfits. Most of the gifts come with a card saying they’ve donated to one of the shelters or organizations Rami had suggested. He’s touched that his friends and family are all so generous.

Roger and Brian are on tour so they couldn’t make it, but they send some gigantic stuffed animals. A stuffed fox and badger that are almost bigger than Rami is. 

There are a lot of cute clothes from the rest of his friends. Carly gives him a set of onesies that say “future Oscar winner” which makes Joe burst out laughing. They’re cute but Rami kind of hopes his kids don’t want anything to do with the spotlight.

He feels less anxious once he’s surrounded by everyone. He should have realized this his mom and Joe’s mom would never plan a party that was overwhelming. They both know him too well.

Joe’s mom sits down by him at one point, handing him a plate of cookies. “I’m so proud of you and Joe,” she says.

“For what?” Rami asks in confusion.

“You’ve both worked so hard to get where you are. And now you’re starting a family. I know you’ll both be the best parents.”

It makes Rami tear up a little. Joe finds him still emotional a little while later.

“What’s wrong baby?” he asks, rubbing at Rami’s back.

“Nothing,” Rami sniffles. “I’m just happy.”

He snuggles up to Joe. Joe dutifully wraps an arm around him and lets Rami rest his head on Joe’s shoulder. They watch their families and friends all laughing together and enjoying the cake. 

“We’re so lucky,” Rami says.

“We are,” Joe agrees.

“There are so many people who already care about these babies.” He places his hand over his stomach. When one of the babies kicks, he takes Joe’s hand and places it in the spot. Rami doesn’t think he’ll ever get over the amazed look on Joe’s face whenever he feels the babies move.

Whatever happens, Rami knows these babies are going to be so loved.


End file.
